Dating the Enemy
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: Rose loathes the school womanizer, scorpius malfoy. what happens when the two hatch a brilliant plan to make their exes angry. Like dating, or maybe even going as far as a fake engagement. Or so everyone thought it was fake. Will there be sparks? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a rather good idea for a story, hope you like! I don't know where this will go, but hopefully somewhere. Reviews?**

**Rose's POV**

_This isn't all bad, right?_

_Wrong. So fucking wrong._

I looked into the mirror at my hair to find it resembling a bird's nest, made from auburn colored locks. My pale blue eyes lit up in rage. I had woken up to find it like this, and almost nearly screeched so loud I could have shattered every window in the entire school of Hogwarts.

My hair had never been a problem before; then again, this year was a lot different. I hadn't ever really cared much for looks, but I was fifteen going on sixteen, and I had never had a boy friend. It was completely sad. So the one year I decide to try and look decent this happens. Forgive me for wanting to strangle myself.

"LILY!" I screamed for my younger cousin who was a third year, and also my dorm buddy, surprisingly. A few minutes later her petite form appeared in my door way, along with the famous fiery red hair. I was so glad that I didn't inherit it from my father.

"What is it Rose?" she gave a yawn, I could tell she wanted to go back to sleep.

"THIS IS IT!" I pointed at my frizzy hair, nearly crying. She went back to the room and returned with a tiny pink straightner.

"This is how mere mortals do it, the muggle way to keep your due to two," I gave her a confused look.

"Two inches high, I was trying to rhyme, just forget it," she rolled her eyes, "Can I go back to bed now?" I nodded at her, not wasting the slightest bit of time before getting to work on my hair.

When I was done I admired my work, my long auburn hair stopped just below my bust. I smiled, deciding to apply some mascara and lip gloss. I woke lily up and we put on our robes and ran down to the great hall, hopefully still able to get some breakfast before first class.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat in the great hall, talking to my cousin James. He was a big know it all, arrogant boy who thought he could get every girl in Hogwarts. It didn't help that he could. He was going on and on about this week's quiditch match against slytherin, and how he was going to whoop Albus, his brother, also the only potter in slytherin.

I looked over to find Albus sitting with Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, but everyone called him Scor. Scor was convienitly appropriate for him, if you know what I mean. I wonder whose clever mind helped him out with that one.

His platinum blonde hair fell just below his eyebrows, and he had a pair of smoky grey eyes. Most girls swooned over him, but I wasn't like them. I had decency and respect for myself. Unlike them, to say the least. He noticed me eyeing him and smirked. I gave him a look of disgust and turned back to James.

"What the heck is his problem?" I spoke to James angrily.

"Whose?" James seemed annoyed at me interrupting his story.

"Malfoy!" I acted like it was obvious.

"Does he need a reason?" he shook his head, turning to talk to someone else, seeing as I barely ever listened to what he was saying.

I got up and walked out, heading to my first class, potions with slytherin, fun. I was halfway down the hall when someone grabbed me by the wrist forcefully and pulled me into the closet.

_What the hell?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So if anyone noticed, I changed the plot, not a lot but just a tiny bit, I can't tell you to much though. This is just a filler chapter, so it's not great, just establishing Rose and Scorpius's relationship mostly. **

"What the?" I shrieked as a pale hand pulled me into the nearest closet. I turned quickly around to find myself staring into the bright green orbs of my cousin Lily. She was covered in food.

"Lily? What the hell?" I shook my head at her, turning to go back out, when she grabbed me by the wrist, not as forceful as the last time. I turned to find her eyes pleading, and she looked like she could break into sobs at any moment.

"Rosie…sniff…I-I-I…" I noticed her already tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong Lil?" she slumped down against the back of the closet door, and I followed sitting next to her.

"I was in the great hall…sob…and you know how I like to go say hello to Albus and everyone, Malfoy, he-he-he…" she was choking hysterically on her sobs now.

"What is it Lily?" I whispered comfortingly, rubbing her back gently. If Malfoy layed one finger on my favorite cousin, he was dead. Simple as that.

"He tripped me, and I landed right on the slytherin table, completely covered in food, oh god Rosie it was terrible, they wouldn't stop laughing…" she had started to calm down. She buried her head in my neck.

"He's so dead." Her eyes widened and she gaped. I tore out my wand without thinking rationally.

"Where is he!?!" I ran out of the closet, but lily pulled me from behind, might I add, for the third time today.

'Please just help me get this food off." Her eyes bore what seemed like years of pain; even know it was only ten minutes worth. I walked her to the dorms and waited for her as she took a shower. She dressed in her robes and I combed her long red hair out gently. She sniffed ever so often, and I began to calm down. Malfoy better count his blessings.

We grabbed our books and hurried off to class. I decided since we were late, which almost gave Lily a panic attack, that we would plead for a get-off-free pass from our teachers. We even had an excuse.

I dropped lily off, and made my way to potions.

"Is there any particular reason you are arriving so late ?" My potions master looked annoyed.

"Sorry, it won't happen again, I swear," I glared at Malfoy to prove a point, which was wasted seeing as he was snogging Justelle Parkinson.

"Yes well take a seat in front of and let me get on with my class," great.

"Welcome to your first day of fifth year pupils, today we will be taking notes over the lust potion." Everyone groaned, except for Justelle, she looked like a hungry predator. I tried not to laugh. My hand was aching by the end of class and I was happy to get out of there. I followed Malfoy out the door.

"Why did you do that to my cousin?" I glared at him, stepping into his line of vision.

"Get out of my way Weasley; I'll go blind if I stare at you for more than five seconds."

"Ouch, that hurt, it really did," I oozed sarcasm.

"Listen, it was just a joke, not like Albus did much to stop it, he probably just convinced himself it was an accident." I was ready to spit him.

"Malfoy, you don't know what an accident is, but if you don't leave my family alone, you'll surely find out.

"Temper, temper, you know I've never felt so attracted to you," He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I guess I like my playmates _feisty_." He smirked as I blushed. I didn't hesitate to knee him in the groin.

"Keep away from me malfoy, or I'll personally make sure you never have kids." I started to walk away, fed up with his attempt to swoon me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you weasley?" he wheezed, lying crumpled on the floor. All I could do was laugh.

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to start to get good, sooner or later there will be a little fluff, and then more and more(: Review please please please, it only takes a second!**

**Rose's POV**

The fresh rays of morning hit my sun kissed cheeks with a burning intensity. I clawed my bed head hair out of my crusted eyes. I had woken up, only to feel the need to take a calm stroll along the black lake. Now I sat overlooking the settled waters, my back stiff against the hard oak of a tall tree.

The peace didn't last long before my darling little twit of a brother came running up, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

"Rose! Rose!" he called, short of breath, waving his stubby hands frantically. His fiery red hair stuck up in a frenzy of tuffs, bushy as ever. His eyes were a warm brown, full of life. We both had freckles sprinkled across our noses and cheeks, and a soft ivory skin tone. All in all, you could tell we related, except for the fact that I didn't have the famous Weasley hair, and I had my father's pale blue eyes.

"What is it Hugo?" he slumped beside me lazily, and I sighed inwardly at his bad posture. Even for a boy it was pretty pathetic. His tie was loose and sloppily hanging, to the point where it wasn't even tied. He had on a pair of slacks, and a white collared shirt. Some of the buttons were broken on the bottom, and the top two he didn't even bother to button. This coming from the boy who was the top of his class, unlike me however.

My parents were expecting me to be brilliant just like my mother, who was top of her class, considered to be "One of the smartest witches of her age." Thank goodness Hugo lived up to their expectations, I think they felt a lot better after they had discovered that. I was the quidditch player, chaser to be in fact. I loved the way it felt to fly, and I had a need for speed.

"Have you started packing yet then?" he smacked his lips, rubbing the dirt from his hands onto his pants.

"Somewhat, although I must say I'm having a hard time deciding what to take," It was Christmas break starting this weekend, and we would be going home to the burrow to visit the family. Uncles, aunts, grandparents, and of course our parents. It was my fifth year, and I almost felt like I needed to stay. I'd rather be any where than in that crowded place full of loud, obnoxious people. If I had my wish of course, but this is real life, and my mother would hex me into oblivion if I even dare mention such a thing.

"Huh…" he grunted, snorting with his stuffy nose. I stretch out my legs, bighting on my right pinky.

"Did you happen to see Albus anywhere?" he turned to look around the grounds.

"Nope," I popped my "p" for emphasis, hoping he'd take it as a sign to leave me alone and go find him himself. My brother is a lot more stupid than he looks. He throws a rock into the lake, his eyes glazing over.

"Rose?" he swings head to look at me. I find myself staring at my nail beds broadly.

"Rose?" he repeats louder.

"Yes Hugo?" I snap, looking up at him. He takes this as an excuse to talk.

"It's just…forget it," he slouches, staring sadly into the distance.

"Hugo Cedric Weasley, if you're going to come and demand my attention against everything I stand for, you'd best tell me what the hell is on your mind," I hiss, squinting my eyes in a menacing glare.

"IWANTTOPLAYQUIDDITCHBUTI'MAFRAIDI'LLBENOGOOD," what?

"Repeat please?" I respond, confused.

"I want to play Quidditch, but I'm afraid I'll be no good," I look up to him, to find that he's completely serious.

"Your so much like dad rose, you've even got his temper," he smirks as I frown, "You're already on the quidditch team, and like one of the best chasers ever." I smile again.

"I want to be more like dad, but all I have is brains, oh…and I am devilishly handsome if I do say so myself," I roll my eyes at his added comment.

"I'll ignore the last part for your personal dignity," it was his turn to frown, "Hugo, I have no doubt in the world that you can play quidditch, you go out there, and do…your best?"

"Nice one."

"I'm working on my pep talks, and being nice."

"Pretty good though, don't worry kid, you'll get there," he pats me on the back, and I have the urge to bite him. We both chuckle, having a similar laugh. It's pretty scary when you hear us both together. Then he walks off waving behind him.

"Thanks again Rose."

"Never again!" we chuckle simultaneously.

**Later That evening**

I had spent the whole day packing, much to my friend's annoyance. Now I sat on the couch, which was in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was still trying to force all her stuff into her gigantic bag.

"Oof! Humph!" She made strangled noices of displeasure, trying to zip the bag. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. The dancing flames of fire cast flicking shadows over Hugo, who sat on the other scarlet couch, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I raise an eyebrow, while Lily's pleading sounds desperate. We continue on like everything is normal, in our case it is. She does this every year, and always ends up stuffing some of her crap into my bag. Well not this year.

"Romeo and Juliet, it's this old muggle book, mom gave it to me," he holds the book out to me, and I scrunch up my nose like something just died.

"I don't read." Lily, finally giving up, comes to sit next to me.

"Isn't it that tragic love story about the two people who can never be together because their families hate each other?" she put her hand to her head and swoons for dramatic effect.

"So you've read it?" he looks surprised. She scrunches up her nose.

"Please," she scoffs, "I don't read." We both laugh, while Hugo rolls his eyes.

"Oh but Rosie, you should _definitely _read it, it could really help you with your problem," she smirks a knowing smirk, and suddenly I have feeling this can't be good.

"What _problem_ would this be Lillian?" she doesn't even frown.

"Two people who can never be together because of a family feud? You haven't forgotten your crush on Scorpius already have you?" she laughs evilly, and Hugo turns red with anger.

"I WAS TWELVE!" my eyes grow wide with embarrassment.

"We all know you fancy Malfoy."

"Rose! Is this true?" I drown out Hugo's annoying voice by running out of the room, needing to find my boyfriend.


End file.
